Jump City High
by iftheworldwasonfire
Summary: The BoE has won, and they have erased all of the Titans' memories and forced them to high school go to On top of regular drama, Argent starts having flickers of memories, but can she convince her friends and find out who they really are?
1. Memories Erased

**Okay, I really, really, REALLY wanted to do a highschool fic for the Teen Titans, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did. You know the drill.**

You had to be careful at Jump City High. There were people you could trust, and people who were traitorous liars, ready to stab you in the back at a moment's notice. There were people who hid themselves away, people who could be the greatest friends you ever had.

The Brotherhood of Evil had prevailed, but not without a strong fight from the Titans. But, in the end, The Brotherhood of Evil had won. They gave all of the Titans and minor villains, such as the H.I.V.E. Five, a choice.

Have their memories erased and lead normal lives by going to high school, or have the Brotherhood destroy the world.

The Titans had all picked the former, and their memories were erased. Forever? That's hard to say. But as long as they didn't have their memories, they couldn't use their powers. So the Titans attended high school.

Unfortunately for some, they didn't exactly fit in. And that made things hard. Really hard. But for some of them, they not only fit in, but they were the most popular people at the school.

The most popular group of girls consists of Koma Anders, Kathryn Walker (who was nicknamed Kitten), Tara Markov, and Jade Nguyen.

Koma Anders was a haughty girl who has a big mean streak. She was always ready to steal some guys, break some hearts, and make fun of people. She has long black hair, so dark it was almost violet, tiny eyebrows the same color, and heliotrope colored eyes that narrowed every time she was angry or was trying to seduce a boy.

Kathryn, or Kitten, was a perky blonde who was evil underneath. She was the apple of her father's eyes, and he absolutely doted on her, giving her anything and everything she wanted, thus making her spoiled and believing that she was much better than everyone else. Her bright azure eyes always sparkled with innocence when teachers or grownups were around, but whenever they weren't those eyes would turn icy and cold hearted faster than you could say 'meow.' She would only ever wear pink, and claimed it was, 'totally hers and NO ONE CAN STEAL IT!'

Tara Markov was a back-stabber. She pretended to be friends with Garfield Logan so she and the rest of the popular group could play a mean trick on him. It left Garfield heart broken and humiliated. She had flowing blond hair that no boy could resist, and blue eyes that people said changed color according to her mood. When Tara was happy, they would be an azure color, as clear as the sky, but if she was mad they would turn a dark indigo color, dark as a cloudless night.

Jade Nguyen was a transfer student from Japan. With her luscious butt-length coal-colored hair and jade green eyes, she was candy to every single boy in the school. She toyed with their hearts and then ripped them out as though she had claws. And whenever she broke a heart, she would smile a grotesque grin that twisted and stretched her face in ways unimaginable. Jade would only ever wear short kimonos that showed off her flawless, tan legs.

The most popular boys in school were split into two groups. The first group were the jocks who made fun of the less popular kids, cornering them. They hankered after Koma, Tara, Kitten, and Jade. It consisted of Kitten's current boyfriend, Fang and Jason Todd.

Fang had short brown hair and narrow gray eyes. He always snuck up on you and acted weirdly, so that people said he was 'spiderish.'

Jason Todd was good looking, no doubt, with raven black hair, cold dark blue eyes, and a trim physique. He had a way of manipulating people to do what he wanted, and with his haughty, cool attitude, he had a crowd of followers that would do anything he wanted.

The other half of the most popular boys group were nice to everyone and hated when Kitten's group flirted with them. It consisted of Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, Garth Shayeris, and Isiah Crockett, and Wally West.

Dick Grayson was the 'it' boy. The sports-a-holic, the boy with perfect grades, the prom king. He had slightly spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes that entrapped anyone who talked to him. He was shorter then average, but he had a slender, muscular body that he showed off by wearing tight shirts.

Roy Harper was Dick's best friend. He had short gingery hair that he combed almost constantly and huge forest green eyes that had a hypnotic quality to them. Roy was very tall, with an extremely muscular body. He was a bit arrogant, to be honest, but when you got to know him you saw a whole new side that you didn't even know existed.

Garth Shayeris was what girls called 'gorgeous,' with long dark hair and dark smoldering eyes. He was tall and quite skinny. Garth was very caring about everyone and everything, especially about creatures of the sea, but if his pride was injured he would become snotty and a bit mean.

Isiah Crockett was African-American, taller and built more solidly and sturdily. He had short dark brown hair and chocolatey eyes. Isiah had a very fiery temper that sometimes exploded out of him, and he would go on a rampage before cooling off. He was also as stubborn as a mule.

Wally West was the school's playboy, and best friends with Dick and Roy. He had wavy auburn hair, bight blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. He had a swagger and style that no girl could resist, and he melted girls' hearts everywhere. He was a cocky jock that was good at every sport he tried, and was the town's track star.

And, of course, with any popular group you have to have cronies that do anything for you. Billy Divvider, Baran Flinders, Mikron O'Jeneus, Alan L. Morgen II, and Seymour Johnson were the group of creepers that were twisted around Kitten's thumb. They would do anything Kitten, Tara, Koma, or Jade wanted, including attacking the less popular kids.

In Jump City High there was a group of medium-popular girls, including Karen Beecher, Kori Anders (sister of Koma Anders), Kole Weathers, Toni Monetti, Rachel Roth, and Jeni Hex. Karen, Kori, and Kole were respected more than Toni, Rachel, and Jeni.

Kori Anders always tried to overcome her sister's shadow. She had big bright green eyes, luxurious tanned skin, and dull red hair that was bordering auburn. She was bubbly and perky, happy all around, and made everyone in the vicinity cheerful. She had a huge crush on Dick Grayson, but thought that he didn't like her at all.

Karen Beecher was an African-American girl with a sassy attitude and a cocky air that she gave off. She had dark brown hair that she kept in two twin buns, huge hazel eyes, and huge ruby red lips. She was a curvy girl and tended to wear skintight clothes, mostly in the colors of yellow and black. People nicknamed her 'Bee' because of her last name and her stinging temper.

Kole Weathers was a girl who was kind and caring and stuck up for anyone who needed it. Kole had a head of hair that was died an intense shade of pink, with two antenna like strands sticking up at the top. She had bright indigo-cobalt that were full of warmth and happiness. She always wore cute clothes that suited her tiny, slender body perfectly. She had an infectious laugh and a perky personality.

Rachel Roth was the quiet girl in the school, and no one really noticed her. She was a wall-flower. Rachel always had her nose stuck in a book. She had a dark temper and tended to be a bit witchy at times, but she was always a loner and stayed away from people in general. Rachel had dark hair, so black it was almost violet, starry indigo eyes, and very pale skin. She was very thin but had generous curves, though she tended to hide behind big jackets, almost cloak like.

Jeni Hex was a girl you didn't cross. With her bright pink hair that was twisted into horns, her pink cat-like eyes, and extremely pale skin, most people ignored her or acted really careful when around her. She had a cold attitude that most people mistook for hostile, she was a bit creepy, but as clever as a cat. Jeni was a gymnast, and her body was extremely, if not inhumanly, flexible. She wore mostly black clothes with the occasional purple.

Toni Monetti was one of the most interesting girls in the school. When people found out that her dad was Senator Monetti, who was very wealthy, and her mother was an Italian supermodel, Kitten and her posse had invited her to join there group. Toni didn't accept, and later people found out that her dad had disowned her. The strangest thing was was that one day, Toni came to school without her normal sapphire blue eyes, long wavy raven hair, and luxurious tanned skin. No, she changed. Kitten no longer saw the girl with the rich daddy, she saw the girl who had spiky black hair with dyed red bangs, scarlet eyes, and silvery skin. From that day on, Kitten's group had called her unkind things such as 'daughter of the devil', and 'demon spawn.' Kitten purposely had Billy, Baran, Mikron, Allan, and Seymour attack her with every chance they got. Toni stood strong, since she had a very cool and calm personality, and seemed unruffled. She wore all kinds of clothes, but mostly centered around the colors red and black.

There was also a group for less popular boys at Jump City High; Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Joseph Wilson, and Mal Duncan.

Garfield Logan was the school's prankster, trickster, and jokester. He had dark green hair, bright sparkling green eyes, and pale skin that slightly took on a greenish tone. He wore baggy jeans or shorts paired with sneakers, which were always untied, and t-shirts that were usually wrinkled.

Victor Stone used to be a sports maniac, but he had a football accident, and his leg was injured badly and could no longer play. He was a hulking, burly fellow, with huge muscles. He was African-American, with a short crop of black hair, and angular dark gray eyes.

Joseph Wilson was mute. No one had known what happened, although there were rumors he had been kidnapped and the kidnappers slit his throat open. He was also a very talented musician, especially with guitar. He had wavy bright blond hair, huge lime green eyes that had a habit of drawing you in, and a small body type. He was lithe enough, though very skinny.

Mal Duncan was best friends with Joseph, or Joey. He was another talented musician, playing the trumpet, and had a smooth, jazzy voice that calmed people instantly. He was tall, trim in physique, and was handsome enough, with a short dust of dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. He was another African-American student at Jump City High.

These teens were all Teen Titans or villains, but no one knew who was who. Life went on as normal, with usual high school drama, but sometimes things happen. Big things.

**This was mostly a filler chapter...anyways, more to come! *coughcough*and review! *cough* please! *coughcough***

**~lilmissf**


	2. A Flicker

**I was ASTOUNDED to get five reviews already! Love you guys to bits and pieces! And to answer your question, no, I will not in fact be accepting OCs. I'm sure the one you guys have are fabulous, it's just I feel more confident with my writing if it's my OC or if it's the canon characters. OH! And I forgot to mention, the couples will be Kori x Dick (RobStar), Rachel x Garfield (BBRae), Karen x Victor (CyBee), Angel x Allan (Angel x Kyd Wykkyd), Wally x Jeni (Flinx), Joey x Kole (JeriKole), Isiah x Toni (Hotgent), and MAYBE some Jade x Roy (Speedshire). Also, I got all of the names on the Teen Titans wikia, sans Angel's, Jinx's, and Billy's last name. Those I made up :). So, without further ado, the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Teen. Titans.**

"Hey, Roy," Dick said, slapping the redhead's shoulder. Roy retaliated by giving Dick a nougie. **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**

"'Sup, Dick?" Roy asked. Dick shrugged.

"Nothing really," he replied. "Oh, look, there's Isiah and Garth." The two teens strolled over to meet Garth and Isiah, who both waved casually.

"Hey guys," Roy said nonchalantly.

"'Sup Harper," Isiah asked.

"Nothing. What did you guys do over the weekend?" Roy asked curiously.

"Isiah and I went to a party. Met a couple of cute girls there," Garth answered, scanning the crowds. "Oh, look, there's Wally." Wally spotted Dick, Roy, Garth, and Isiah and ran over, ignoring the girls that surrounded him.

"Wow, Wally, it's not even the start of the school day and you're already hitting off," Dick said, smirking.

"Oh, please, Grayson," Wally snorted, running a hand through his wavy auburn hair. "You're just jealous."

Dick snorted back. "As if."

TT

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hallway, some girls were meeting each-other, asking how their weekends went.

Karen sauntered up to Kori and Kole. "Hey!"

"Hiya Karen!" Kole said perkily. Inside Karen cringed. Kole's voice was so sweet and girly sometimes it hurt to listen to her. Plus, she was way to hyper for Karen's taste.

"Hello, my dear friend!" Kori yelled, scooping Karen up into a big hug. Kori had a particular way of talking that most people found a bit odd.

"Kori...suffocating..." Karen said, gasping for breath.

"Oh, my apologies," Kori said, placing Karen back on her feet.

"Looks like you got Kori's death hug," a slightly accented voice came from behind them. All three girls turned to see Toni, strolling towards her friends, her dark lips curved up into a small smile.

"Hey Toni!" Kole squealed, rushing to give her friend a hug.

"Jeez, Kole, you'd think we were gone for two months, no two days," Toni smirked.

"Sorry. I'm a little hyper today," Kole giggled.

"I'll say," said another voice behind them. Jeni walked toward them, idly twisting a lock of hair .

"How was your weekend, Jeni?" Karen asked.

"Fine. Boring," Jeni replied, rolling her eyes. "Hey Rachel."

"Hi," Rachel replied shortly. She was a girl of few words.

"Hi Rachel!" Kole squealed, giving the pale teen a hug.

"Get off of me," Rachel muttered, and Kole released her.

"Wow, guys, looks like all of the dorks have showed up!" A snide voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Kitten and her posse, all smiling evilly.

"It's a loser convention!" Tara exclaimed, and all of the girls giggled into their palms, flipping their hair, and then looking over their shoulders to see if the boys had noticed. They did.

"Nice to see you too, Kitten," Karen said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Shut up, nerd," Kitten snapped, and immediately a flush spread across her cheeks.

"Oi! Back off, you git!" Toni said, cocking her head to one side and placing her hands on her hips, her crimson eyes narrowed.

"She wasn't talking to you, devil child," Koma said, her eyes glinting evilly. Toni blushed, her crimson cheeks matching her eyes almost perfectly.

"Koma, please do not insult my friends," Kori said.

"Stay out of this, sister dear," Koma snarled.

"Why don't you just go away and leave us alone?" Kole demanded angrily.

"Because it's fun to make fun of you," Kitten replied nastily, and the rest of her friends burst into heckling laughter.

TT

Down the hall, Dick was eyeing the girls nervously. "I wish Kitten would stop teasing those girls."

"Since when do you care?" Roy said indifferently, dragging a comb through his hair.

"Since...I dunno," Dick muttered. "And Jesus, Roy, is there anyway you could put down your comb for like, a second?"

"If we stick up for them, it might ruin our image," Wally reminded Dick.

"I guess you're right," Dick murmured.

"But they're attacking them," Isiah countered.

Roy threw up his hands. "No one cares but you!"

"Robbie-poo!" A sickly sweet voice said. The boys all cringed and turned to find Kitten batting her eyelashes. "You're Kitten has arrived! Meow!" Even though Kitten had a boyfriend, she flirted with everyone, mainly Dick.

"Hi Kitten," Dick grumbled.

"Just a hi? That's all I get?" Kitten said, fake pouting.

"Hey," Tara said, tossing a wave of blond hair over one of her shoulders, walking up to Garth who looked away from her uncomfortably.

"Hey...Tara," he replied.

"Would you guys just give those girls over there a break?" Dick demanded, startling everyone.

"But...it's fun!" Kitten whined.

"Whatever," Dick turned away, crossing his arms.

TT

"Hey dudes!" Garfield said happily, walking up to his friends.

"Hey Gar," said Mal in his smooth voice.

_How was your weekend?_ Joey signed.

"Fine," Garfield shrugged indifferently. "Hey, where's Vic?"

"He told me he was going to be late today," Mal answered.

"Oh," Garfield replied. "Whoa. Look, Dick and Kitten are having a fight." All three teens turned towards the group a little further down the hallway, doubling over in laughter when they saw Dick's red face.

_Looks like trouble in paradise_, Joey signed, smirking slightly.

A loud bell ringing startled them, and Garfield let out a shriek. "Guys! We're going to be late for class!" All three of them went their separate ways.

TT

"Well, my duckies, hope you've had a nice weekend, because today you will be starting a new project!" Mr. Mod grinned, twirling his cane. Collective groans rose from the students in the room. "You'll be working in groups of two to study a country." Whispers and movement surged across the classroom as everyone immediately claimed one of their friends. "And I already picked the groups." More moans.

Mr. Mod cleared his throat. "Wally West and Angel Hallo." Wally unhappily looked at his teammate, a girl with long brown hair and topaz-colored eyes in a red top and a blue miniskirt. "Mikron O'Jeneus and Jeni Hex." Jeni looked away in disgust at the tiny boy who smiled evilly. "Isiah Crockett and Toni Monetti." Most of the class turned to Isiah with look of sympathy plastered onto their faces. Toni immediately turned a bright shade of red, and Isiah felt extremely sorry for her. Everyone hated her. But why? She didn't do anything wrong but defy Kitten. "Kathryn Walker and Spyder Arachne." Kitten raised her hand. "Yes Kathryn?"

"Call me Kitten and call my boyfriend Fang," she demanded.

"No, Kathryn, I don't call my pupils by nicknames. Now please be quiet," Mr. Mod snapped. Kitten sat back in her hair sullenly, tugging down on her bright pink miniskirt. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. Dick Grayson and Kori Anders." Kori's smile was as big as a the stars while Dick nodded coldly. "Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen." Roy paused combing his hair and looked around to find Jade's sparkling green eyes. He flashed her a smile, which she didn't return. "Joeseph Wilson and Kole Weathers. And Karen Beecher and Victor Stone."

"Victor isn't here," Karen said sourly.

"Then work on the project by yourself and then fill him in later," Mr. Mod snarled. "Everyone clear on their groups? Good. Then get to work." The classroom was full of chatter and movement.

Isiah walked over to Toni, who was staring off into space. "Hey, Toni, ready to work on our project?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, yeah," Toni mumbled, jerking out of her daydream. "I have a country I'd like to do."

"So do I," Isiah replied.

"What's yours?" Toni asked, a bit bored.

"Morocco," Isiah replied proudly.

"_Morocco_?" Toni threw back at him. "I was thinking we should do New Zealand."

"New Zealand?" Isiah said incredulously. "No, we're doing Morocco."

"Um, I don't know if I made myself clear, but we're doing New Zealand!" Toni said through gritted teeth.

"Morocco!"

"New Zealand!"

"_Morocco!_"

"_New Zealand!_" Isiah furrowed his brow. Most girls he talked to weren't this stubborn. Toni had a winning quality to her that piqued Isiah's interest. But he really wanted to do Morocco.

"We're doing Morocco, demon spawn!" The words came out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying, and he instantly regretted it. Toni's eyes dilated and then widened before narrowing.

"I need to...go to...the bathroom..." she mumbled before rushing out of the door. Isiah bit down a curse and inwardly punched himself. How could he be so stupid? She didn't need more stuff to worry about, and that was really mean of him to say. He sighed and looked at the top of his worksheet. Under the section which asked what country the group was doing, he wrote in neat capital letters NEW ZEALAND.

TT

"So, my lovely Angel, what country shall we do?" Wally winked at the indifferent girl in front of him.

"Don't flirt with me," she growled, her topaz eyes flaring. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, right," Wally said smirking. "Who is it? Oh yeah, that creeper Allan."

"Shut up, _Wallace_," Angel snapped. "Don't insult my boyfriend or I swear to god I will castrate you with a garden weasel."

"Ouch," Wally winced before slapping his famous grin back on. "That hurt."

"Let's do Ireland," Angel said, ignoring him.

"Whatever," Wally rolled his eyes, not believing this girl cared more about schoolwork than flirting with him.

TT

"Heya, Joey!" Kole said bubbily, walking over to him. "What's up?"

_Nothing_, the blond teen signed.

"What country should we do?" asked Kole, studying him carefully. He was pretty darn adorable.

_How about France_? Joseph signed.

"Sounds awesome," Kole agreed, but inside she was thinking _country of love_.

TT

"So, kludge for brains, what country should we do?" Mikron said, his face scrunched up.

"Did...you just call me kludge for brains?" Jeni said hesitantly, but her reaction was more curious than angry.

"Yeah. So?" Mikron replied.

"You just...sounded like someone...I used to know...a long time ago..." Jeni trailed off, her eyes slightly narrowed as she stared at Mikron intently.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Mikron complained. "Snap out of it!"

Jeni shook her head violently. "Sorry, I...just...never mind. So, which country should we do?"

"Lithuania," Mikron suggested.

"Is that even a country?" Jeni made a face.

"Yes, it is, pittsniffer," Mikron snapped.

"Fine," Jeni shrugged indifferently. "Put it down."

TT

Roy smiled at Jade, his forest green eyes sparkling slightly. She was a beauty, and an exotic one at that.

"So, Jade," he said smoothly. "Which country would you like to do." Jade shrugged.

"I don't care," she said quietly, almost inaudible.

"How about...China?" Roy said, sneaking a peak at Jade's reaction. Her face darkened a bit.

"I'm Japanese, you racist idiot," she hissed, flexing her hands so her long, sharp fingernails looked like claws.

"Whoops. My bad," Roy said sheepishly before sighing. He was not hitting off very well with this girl. "How about Japan, then?"

"Fine," Jade said softly.

TT

Dick fingered his collar, tugging it a little to the left, allowing a bit of cool air to dry the sweat on his neck. Kori had been staring at him with those big, lime green eyes, and it was making him feel uncomfortable and a little bit creeped out.

He cleared his throat nervously. "So...ummm...which...uhhh..." His words faded out.

"Perhaps we should do the studying of Italy, if that is what you mean," Kori said softly, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

"Oh, umm...yeah! No, Italy's great. Perfect," Dick stammered.

"Dick, are you feeling alright?" Kori said, laying a hand on his warm forehead. "Do you have a fever?" Dick instinctively tensed at her hand on his forehead, but relaxed. Her hand was silky smooth and cool to the touch. She ran her fingertips over his forehead. "I do not detect a fever." She took her hand off of his forehead, and Dick wished she hadn't.

"No, uhh...uhmmm...I...uhh..." Dick stammered.

"Kori?" said a sharp, sickly sweet voice behind them, and the pair turned to find Kitten. Her smile was as fake as her tan skin. "Could I like, talk to you for a second?"

"Of course! I would love to do the talking with a person of the upper social status like you!" Kori chattered excitedly. Kitten dragged her away and promptly began screaming at her. Dick cringed inwardly, feeling sorry for poor Kori Anders.

"God, that math test was so hard!" Jeni whined to Rachel. "I mean, who does Doctor Chang think he's kidding? We just got back from the weekend!"

"I thought it was pretty easy," Rachel said, listlessly picking at today's lunch.

"Hey Kole, what country did you decide to do?" Karen asked curiously.

"Oh, Joey and I decided to do France," Kole answered. "What about you?"

"Well, Vic wasn't here today, so I decided to do Chile," Karen answered.

"Richard and I have decided to study the country Italy," Kori squealed happily, twirling spaghetti around her omnipresent fork. "It is going to be very enjoyable!"

"Hey, where's Toni?" Jeni asked.

"I do not know," Kori answered, biting her lip worriedly.

Karen cleared her throat. "Erm...she was a bit upset after World Cultures and skived off the rest of the day..."

"Why, what happened?" Kole asked.

"Well...uhmm...Isiah called her a name..."

"What name?" Rachel demanded furiously. She was fiercely protective of her friends.

"Demon Spawn," Karen said, twisting a strand of hair that had gotten lose from her buns around her finger. The girls at the table gave a sigh of resentment.

"That little...urgh!" Kole exclaimed, slamming her knife into her tray, though it did nothing. "I can't believe he would do that!"

"I actually thought Isiah was pretty nice," Jeni admitted. "But not anymore."

"Toni is coming towards us presently," Kori informed the group, and they turned to see Toni walking towards them with a tray of food; a small salad and a glass of water. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed, and she was holding back tears, her lips turned down into a quivering frown.

"She looks very unhappy," Rachel remarked.

"Well, let's cheer her up then," Kole said, smiling, but then her face turned to one of absolute horror. "Oh, no! Toni! Watch out!" Unbeknowest to Toni, Kitten had stuck her foot out right in front of Toni, and the poor silver-skinned girl tripped and went sprawling. Luckily, no food landed on her, but she was humiliated and the whole cafeteria was laughing at her loudly, except for her friends.

Toni absolutely refused to cry, but that didn't mean she could get mad. As her friends watched in a mixture of fear, pride, and curiosity, Toni picked herself off of the ground, trembling in rage, her fists clenched, while Kitten exchanged snide comments and giggles with her little posse.

"You absolute wretch!" Toni shrieked at Kitten. "Now look what you made me do!"

"I didn't do anything," Kitten said innocently, then whimpered in fear as Toni advanced, murderous rage clouding her eyes, one fist outstretched. And then...a faint red glow surrounded both of her fists. Faint, but still there.

"What..." Karen started to say. Then Toni took one look at her hands, clutched her head, and ran out of the room, the faint glow slowly dissapating.

TT

Toni had locked herself in the janitor's closet, breathing hard as she felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Very slowly, she lifted up her hand to her face, and in the dim light, she could barely see the faint red glow.

Toni slumped to the floor. What was this? And why did it happen? Almost as an answer to her questions, a mechanical voice rang in her ears, and a dark room with a checkerboard floor flashed in her mind.

_"You-are-merely-pawns-in-a-game..."_

Toni clutched her head again; it was throbbing hard and she let out a whimper of pain. What had just happened? A flashback? No...because she had never heard that voice before...or seen that room...but...had she? Recognition flickered in the back of her mind, but it was too faint to make out.

A sharp knock on the door startled her. "Toni? You in there?" It was Jeni's voice, so Toni got to her feet, unlocked the door, and stepped out, wincing at the bright sunlight.

"We're looking everywhere for you!" Jeni exclaimed. "What...what happened?"

"I had...I dunno...I got mad...and there was this...memory...checkerboard floor and a mechanical voice..it sparked something, Jeni," Toni stammered.

"You're not making any sense," Jeni said, shaking her head, but Toni saw a flicker of recognition behind her omnipresent eyes. "Come on, you need something to eat. You look dead on your feet."

Toni allowed Jeni to drag her back to the cafeteria, but all the while the gears in her brains were whirring so fast she could hardly make sense of them. She had had a flicker of a long forgotten memory, but she had never been in that place or heard that voice. Or had she? Had this memory been locked inside her for who knows how long? Toni didn't know the answer to those questions. But she did know that something was happening: to her, to the other students.

And she was going to find out exactly what it was.

**Okay, the geography project totally belongs to FrivolousFlare, and I just loved it so much I had to use it! You should totally read her story, also called Jump City High. I LOVE YOUR STORY, FLARE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR USING YOUR IDEA! Anyways...REVIEW!**

**~lilmissf**


	3. Paintings and Roses

**I am baaaackkk! This chapter has a little fluffiness, plus both Argent and Jinx get flickers! YAY! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, uh-huh, totally own the Teen Titans. (SARCASTIC.)**

"Today, class, we are going to be working on factoring trinomials **(A/N: Urgh. We did this in math...I hated it...)**," Doctor Change droned on, and the whole class groaned, including Jeni, but for a different reason.

You could call Jeni a genius at math. In fact, her parents had considered letting her go to college, but decided not to. Instead, Jeni took many tests and IQ quizzes and whatnot, to find out how good she really was at math. The results had been astounding. Unfortunately for Jeni, this fact had somehow got leaked out into the grade, and everyone used Jeni to get all of the answers to homework assignments. And Jeni tried to say no, but...she just couldn't. And that's what pissed her off the most. Because Jeni was never a person to be taken advantage of.

She sighed as everyone stared at her, pens poised for her to give them the answers, then gritted her teeth. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today would be the one day where she could actually stand up for herself and finally say no. But Jeni could feel her resolve crumbling, and was just about to give in when someone spoke behind her.

"Stop acting like she's a human calculator. Just because she's smart doesn't mean you have to take advantage of her. Do your own work." Jeni whirled around and was met by wide cerulean eyes. Those eyes...they were like the sky on a bright, sunny day, the tip of a blue lilac about to bloom. Those eyes...everyone knew who those eyes belonged to.

Wally West.

Jeni's eyes widened, the already narrow pupils dilating even more. _Wally West_? Sticking up for _her_? Had the Apocalypse begun? Wally flashed her a quick smile, which she couldn't help but timidly return. She felt her heart flutter, just a little, enough to shock her slightly.

After thirty minutes of doing nothing but math, Jinx was itching to leave. As the bell rang, she rushed out of the room, not looking back at anyone.

"Why was Wally West sticking up for you?" Raven asked quietly as she and Jeni walked down the hallway.

"I don't know, but it was pretty nice of him. I always thought he was a playboy jerk. But he was right, I was tired of all the others bagging on me-Oh no! Speaking of bags, I forgot mine in the classroom! I'll be right back!" Jeni exclaimed, barreling back the way she came and skidding around a corner before screeching to a halt outside of Doctor Chang's classroom, panting slightly. She walked over to the desk that she had sat in, relieved to find her purple messenger bag was still slung over the chair the way she had left it.

As she swung it over her right shoulder, a soft, delicate fragrance wafted into her nostrils. She paused for a moment and sniffed again. Yes, this time it was stronger. It was coming from her bag. But...she had nothing that could smell in her bag; she had left her perfume bottle at home. Unless...quickly, Jeni opened her bag, and her heart stopped.

A single scarlet rose, just beginning to bloom, its petals fanning out beautifully, was gently placed at the top. Jeni picked it up cautiously, not sure if this was a joke, then realized the stem was thorn-free. Who would do this?

As she looked at the rose, a sudden memory came back all of a sudden, out of the blue, without any warning. It was just a voice, really.

"_I know that you're too smart for all this_..." T

The voice has a sarcastic, playful, mischievous quality that sparked a flame of recognition in the back of her mind. But...how could she have this memory? She had never heard that voice...no, yes she had. She had heard it a long time ago, sometime, somewhere...no, she had heard it very recently...Jeni didn't know what was happening. She looked at the rose again, and was rewarded with the sound of that voice again, and and image of a red-gloved hand reaching out to her.

"_Trust me..._"

Jeni clutched her head, which had began to throb, quite painfully. She had to get out of there. Now. She stuffed the rose into her bag, gently, and walked as quickly as she could out of the room.

**~TT~**

"Well, my duckies, today you will continue to work on your country project! Remember, it's due on Friday, so chop chop!" Mr. Mod bellowed.

Argent sighed. She didn't really want to work with Isiah, not after what had happened yesterday. But unfortunately, she didn't really have a choice. She waded through the crowd, ignoring glares from almost all of the class, towards Isiah, who was slumped over his desk.

As she stood in front of his desk, he looked up suddenly, his chocolate eyes full of guilt.

"Toni, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. The words just kind of slipped out of my mouth...but I know that's no excuse, so I'm really sorry. If it helps, I didn't actually mean it, not at all," Isiah said remorsefully.

"Don't worry about it," Toni said nonchalantly. "I...get it all the time."

"Uhhh..." Isiah stammered, not sure how to respond to that. "Okay, umm...right! The project!" He rustled around, looking for the sheet he had filled out yesterday. When Toni saw NEW ZEALAND printed at the top of the sheet, her eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal.

"Really?" She asked. "You're okay with us doing...New Zealand?"

"Yeah," Isiah shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, it was the least I could do...after...well..."

"Well...erm...thanks," Toni mumbled. She walked to get an Atlas from the other side of the room and then returned to the desk, placing it on the table. She rifled through the pages, looking for a good map.

"Toni," Isiah said cautiously as he watched her. "If you don't mind me asking...why...why did you want to do New Zealand so badly?" Toni froze, ceasing flipping the pages of the Atlas. She was silent for such a long time Isiah began to worry that he had offended her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend y-"

"No, no, don't worry about it," Toni said, her voice just an octave higher than usual. "Erm...well, my dad and mom immigrated to the U.S.A. from Italy, right after my mum had immigrated to Italy from New Zealand and they had gotten married. They moved to New Jersey and my dad became the senator. Then, I came along. But...see, the thing is...dad kicked my mom out of the house when I was really young. And once I was eight, he shipped me off to boarding school in England. Then...when I was thirteen I started a life in New Zealand by myself...an then I moved here. I guess...I guess I wanted to do New Zealand so badly because it was really the only home I had...and I wanted to become closer to my mum."

Isiah was silent for a moment. "Well...I guess that explains your accent."

Toni let out a short burst of laughter, attracting stares from everyone around the room. Isiah laughed along too. "Well, yes, most people don't understand my accent," Toni said breathlessly. "Since it takes a long time to explain." She let out another peal of laughter, causing Isiah to laugh again too. He couldn't help it; her laugh was quite infectious.

"We'd better get back to the project," Isiah said, after a few more moments of laughter.

"Right, right, of 'cos, the project," Toni said distractedly. She began flipping through the Atlas, murmuring to herself. "Oh! Here's a good one!" She showed Isiah a map printed over two pages, showing the are around New Zealand and Australia.

"Looks good," Isiah nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, it shows the qualities of New Zealand...New...New Zea..." Toni said before trailing off, her face draining of all blood, becoming even more paler, if it was possible.

More flickers of memories flashed passed her as she stared at the tiny spot on the map that was New Zealand. A yellow cellphone type thing with a white 'T' on it and a black disk...a burst dam, gushing out water like there was no tomorrow...a withered, aged old man, on a UFO looking thing with a legion of robots behind him. Definitely her memory...she just didn't remember when she'd created it...or why...or...or...

"Toni?" asked Isiah quietly. She had been frozen for a couple of seconds, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a horrified gape. "Toni? Toni?" He took her hand. The feel of his hand seemed to wake Toni from a deep sleep; she blinked slowly a few times and shook her head.

"Wha-? Oh...uhm...sorry, Isiah, I just spaced out...it's...it's nothing," Toni stammered feebly.

"Toni, are you okay? You seem...just..." Isiah asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," Toni said a little too quickly. She looked down at her hand, which was interlocked with Isiah's. "Isiah, do you, like, have a fever? You seem a tad bit warm." Isiah quickly removed his hand, a dull flush spreading over his cheeks, and lifted it to his forehead. Then he frowned.

"I don't think I have one," he answered. "But, it doesn't matter...we just need to get this project done."

"Yes, you're right," Toni said, looking at him strangely for a second. "Here, how about you research the geography and topography and climate and whatnot, and I'll do the cultural aspect, since I'm pretty experienced in that field."

"Okay, sounds good."

**~TT~**

"Wow Joey, you really take school stuff seriously!" Kole exclaimed, when she found out that Joey had already written a three page essay on the different architectural styles that were unique to France.

_Thanks...I think?_ Joey signed, a content smile spreading across his face. _Anyway, it's mostly about the Eiffel Tower. Did you know that the Parisians hated it when it was first made?_

"Wow, that's really interesting, where'd you find that?" Kole asked, leaning forward on her elbows with her chin cupped in her hands, her big navy eyes bright with curiosity.

_Wikipedia never ceases to amaze me,_ Joey signed, smile curving his plump lips upward.

"Oh, look! Pinky and the Mute, what an _ah-dorable_ couple!" Kitten snarled, walking by with her hand locked in Fang's.

"If anyone should be called Pinky, Kitten, it's you. I mean, come on! It's the only color you ever wear! And furthermore, if your insulting me with the color pink, that obviously means that you think pink is a insult-worthy color, so your basically insulting yourself," Kole said, a little angrily, but she managed to hold onto her composure and dignity. She waited as Kitten's mouth dropped open and she tried to make sense of what Kole had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was my answer too smart for you to understand?"

"Shut up, Bug Girl," Kitten said, practically bristling in anger. Kole's hands immediately flew to her head, and her lips twisted into a frown.

"I could say the same thing about you, since you have a bug for a boyfriend," Kole snapped.

"Well...well...urgh!" Kitten tried to come up with a comeback, but failed miserably, thus stomping away, dragging Fang along with her.

"Urgh!" Kole growled as she slammed her fists down on the desk she was sharing with Joey. "I hate her so much!"

_Join the Club_, Joey signed.

**~TT~**

"OI! Get your head out of the clouds, Stone! We've got a project to finish, you hear?" Karen snapped.

"Shut up, Bee-otch," Vic snarled back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Nothing, Bee-otch."

"Oh, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

"Really? BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I AM!"

"Why are the friends Karen and Vic fighting? Friends do not fight," Kori said, obviously confused.

"Well, Kori, everyone has fights once in a while," Dick answered, focused on finding the flag of Italy. "Even people that are friends, or people that love each other. Everyone has fights."

Kori was quiet for a moment. "Do you think that Karen and Vic are in 'the love'?"

Dick started laughing so hard his face turned as red as a tomato. "Kori, you crack me up!"

Kori let out a gasp. "I have cracked you up? Are you injured? I fear I may have-"

"No, no, Kori, 'crack me up' means that you make me laugh really hard," Dick explained.

"Oh! I see. Then...I am glad?"

"Of course you are, Kori. Of course you are."

**~TT~**

"But, dudes, I just don't get it!" Garfield said, splaying his fingers in a helpless gesture. "Why would Rachel give my the death glare if we were reading Romeo and Juliet together?"

"Well...who were you reading?" Mal asked, taking a sip of water. It was lunchtime, and Garfield was complaining about something, as usual.

"Romeo."

"And Rachel?"

"Juliet."

_Gar, maybe part of the reason she was upset was that she had to kill herself over _you, Joey signed, stifling a silent laugh.

"Grrr...stupid Rachel...stupid Mr. Blood...making us read it together..." Garfield grumbled. Just as Rachel walked past. She stopped dead and gave Garfield a glare so intense everyone would swear later that it made champion wrestlers run for mama.

"What did you just say?" Rachel hissed, her grip on the tray tightening.

"Uhhh...nothing?" Garfield gulped nervously, cowering.

"That's right, it better be nothing," Rachel snapped, before moving on to sit with Karen, Kori, Kole, and Jeni. Garfield, Joey, and Mal let out sighs of relief as soon as she was gone.

"Thank God, I was so sure she was going to kill m-"

"Nobody talk to me!" Vic snapped as he sat down hard in the chair next to Mal.

"Why?" Garfield asked curiously.

"I just said don't talk to me!" Vic snarled. Then, in a softer tone, he continued, "I'm in a bad mood."

"Why?"

"Well...Karen and I...we had a little disagreement in geography class..."

_Disagreement?_ Joey signed. _More like a full-out yelling extravaganza._

"Oh, shut up, Joey!" Vic growled.

_Can't; I'm mute._

**~TT~**

"Wait...so when you went back to the room...there was a rose in your bag?" Karen inquired.

"Yes!" Jeni said exasperatedly. "I've told you guys a million times!"

"No offense, Jeni, but why would someone give you a rose?" Karen asked.

"None taken, and honestly? I have no idea," Jeni replied.

"Did anything else happen?" Rachel asked.

"No," Jeni answered, far too quickly, and Rachel knew she was lying. Rachel had always been good at detecting emotions. "No, nothing."

"Wow, who do you think left it?" Kole asked, dipping a stalk of celery into ranch dressing.

"I have no idea. Probably a dork or something, like us," Jeni replied, obviously bored.

"Speaking of us, our group is missing a person. Again. Where's Toni now?" Kole inquired.

"Oh, she said she had to go to the art room or something, so she's skipping lunch and free period," Karen answered. "She told me after geography."

"Let's hope Kitten doesn't have anything bad in store for her," Rachel said grimly.

**~TT~**

"Dude, why the hell do you keep looking over at the loser's table?" Roy snapped. "Do you have a twitch or something?"

"No, I just-" Isiah mumbled, blushing slightly. "Never mind."

"You looking for that Toni girl?" Garth asked, leaning back in his chair and smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, why do you like her so much?" Wally asked casually. Then his eyes widened and he sat forward a bit. "Oh, God. Do you have a crush on her?"

"NO! I mean...just forget it, okay Wally?" Isiah growled.

"But I wanna know!" Wally whined like the little child he was. "What do you see in her? She's a major loser!"

"What about you?" Isiah countered. "You stuck up for Jeni today in math class."

A red flush crept across Wally's cheeks. "That was different. Besides, she's not as much of a loser as Toni, daughter of the devil."

"Don't call her that!" Isiah snapped. "Anyways, what's so different about her? All she did was stand up to Kitten, for God's sake!"

"Have you noticed what she looks like?" Dick asked.

"Have you noticed what _everyone_ in this school looks like?" Isiah snarled. "Koma has freaking _purple_ eyes! And Gar has green skin and hair! And what about Jeni, huh? Her hair and eyes are both the brightest shade of pink I've ever seen! And Kole, with her pink attennas! Rachel, with her pale skin, indigo eyes, and blue hair! Angel Hallo has pure yellow eyes. Kori-" Dick flinched. "has _orange skin_, maroon hair, polka-dots for eyebrows, and huge green eyes that don't have any whites in them! Most of the people in this school are weird-looking! Doesn't mean you have to single Toni out!"

"But Toni is the only one who has red eyes and silver skin," Roy pointed out. "Plus that freaky shape on her neck. I mean, what is that? A scar or a tattoo?"

"God, is she so freaking different from the others?" Isiah fumed. "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. See you guys later." And with that, he stood up and left the table, walking furiously out of the cafeteria.

As he walked past the table Toni usually sat at, he heard Karen say, "Oh, she said she had to go to the art room or something, so she's skipping lunch and free period. She told me after geography."

_So that's where she is,_ Isiah thought in satisfaction.

**~TT~**

Toni swirled the brush around on the canvas, making sure to get every little detail, making sure it looked like a photograph, making it look as real as she could possibly make it.

Paint was smeared all along her arms, even on her face, and the paintbrush she was holding was caked with it. She held a palette in front of her, which was a mishmash of colors and shades. Her apron was streaked with yellow and black and her hair was pulled up into a messy, hasty ponytail, tied with a rubber-band.

_Almost done,_ she thought happily. _I just need to-_

"Whoa. You're a talented artist," a voice said from behind her. Toni shrieked, then stumbled and fell onto the ground, letting go of the palette, which dumped it's contents all over her, splattering her with paint.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot," said Isiah, coming into view, holding his arm out for Toni to grab.

"Hope you're okay with a purple hand," Toni smirked, grabbing his hand and smearing it with a light hyacinth color. Isiah smiled, pulling her to her feet quickly; she was much lighter than he had expected.

"Nah, it's fine," Isiah shrugged, then turned to face what Toni had been painting. "What've you got there?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Toni said quickly, trying to cover up her paintings, stepping in front of them.

"Come on, Toni, I'm sure they're not bad," Isiah wheedled, and Toni reluctantly stepped aside, letting Isiah brush past her.

The breath left his lungs as he stared at the two paintings, one unfinished, stared so hard they began to blur. He felt like fainting, felt like running out of the room, felt like screaming at Toni, felt so many things he thought his head would explode.

The first painting was finished. A white and black checkerboard floor with an arrangement of malicious looking figures. A blue platform, a blood-red tapestry hanging down with a black and red symbol on it, the letters B and E on the lower section. Four figures stared down from the platform, shadowed in dim light, so you couldn't really make out any details, but you could see the general outline: an old, stoop-backed man, a curvy woman, a giant hulking ape, and a sort of jar...with eyes and a mouth.

The second painting was still unfinished, but the image was clear. A sort of communicator, round, and yellow, with a small red button and a small black button on the left side. A series of black stripes in the lower left corner. A black face on the center, with a white T in the middle of it.

Isiah felt like...a hammer had hit him over the head. How could...how could Toni know these things? How could he know these things, for that matter? What...what was going on? He was...Isiah was scared. Very scared.

Scared because he had seen these images before.

**Yeah, I know, lame cliffie, whatevs. Please, review! I'd really like for you guys to tell my what you think of it so far! Oh, and I'll try to update soon.**

**~lilmissf**


	4. Sparks and Arguments

**I present to you...the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Wish I did. You guys know the drill.**

"How...Toni...how could...how could you see...what..." Isiah stammered, his eyes huge as he stared at the paintings.

"Re...relax, Isiah, they're just paintings," Toni said, but there was a tremor in her voice that Isiah couldn't deny.

"Toni! Don't tell me to relax!" Isiah barked. "I've...I've seen these images before! So don't tell me to relax and that they're just paintings!"

"I...don't know what to tell you..." Toni muttered. "I...I've seen these too...in my mind...but I don't remember quite..."

"Tell me when...tell me when you saw them," Isiah demanded.

"Well...you can't tell anyone, okay?" Toni said nervously.

Hot Spot let out a dry laugh. "Who would I tell? They would all think I'm crazy!"

"Well...erm...the first was when that bizarre red glowing thing started to happen...and then the second one was when we were in class, and we were-"

"-looking at the map of New Zealand," Isiah finished, remembering how Toni looked, shocked.

"Erm...yeah..." Toni muttered. "But the thing is...I don't know why these...objects are causing me to...y'know...see these memories...or if they're even memories."

"Well...do you remember...like, when you made the memories?"

"No. I don't remember making them...but nonetheless, they're definitely there."

"Well...maybe your memories are...blocked? Like, someone took them away?"

"Isiah, don't be stupid. I have all my memories. Just...this is probably just some phase or something. So, don't mention it t' anyone, okay? As a personal favor?"

"But, Toni, I've seen these things-"

"Please, Isiah."

"Okay. I won't tell anyone."

**~TT~**

"I just don't understand what he sees in her," Dick muttered, looking over at Toni and Isiah.

"Excuse me, Dick, did you say something about friend Toni?" Kori asked, setting her pencil down on the table.

"No! I mean, yes-but I...uhh..."

"Why must you all hate Toni?" Kori asked, more forcefully.

"Well, nobody _hates_ her-"

"Do not lie, Richard. People are very mean to Toni. And the people who do not detest her do nothing to stop it."

"Kori, sometimes you have to pick your battles, and-"

"You are the one being mean, Richard! Why can you not stop?" Kori said furiously before stalking out the door, her eyes glowing slightly. **(A/N: OOHHH! Her powers are starting to come back!)**

"Perfect," Richard said sourly. "Just perfect."

**~TT~**

"...but, even though most people associate clovers with Ireland..." Angel droned, brushing a strand of curly brown hair out of her eyes.

Wally, however, wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Instead, he was looking over at Jeni Hex, who was busy chewing out Mikron. She was so pretty when she was angry, her eyes narrowed, her cheeks flushed slightly...gah, what was he thinking? _Pretty_? _Jeni Hex_? What was his problem? How could he think that Jeni Hex was pretty? I mean, granted, he did slip that rose into her bag...but it was...impulsive. Like a reflex. He had felt like he had done it before...

Angel smacked him on the arm, which did nothing to break him out of his stupor. "Wally! Are you even listening to me?" He didn't answer, and when she saw who he was looking at, she smirked. "Oh, I see. Wittle Wally has got the hots for Jeni Hex. Wait 'til I tell-" This brought Wally back to reality.

"What? No!" he snapped. "I do _not_ have a crush on her! So shut up!"

Angel smirked once more. "Whatever you say, _Wallace_."

"Did I not just tell you to shut up, _Angelica_?" Wally snarled.

Angel bristled. "Don't call me Angelica!"

"Then shut up!"

**~TT~**

"Rach!" Garfield hiss-whispered. She didn't respond, and continued to read her book. "RACH!"

"WHAT?" Rachel hissed, slamming her book shut.

"What's a metaphor?"

"Garfield, you are in _highschool_. You should know what a metaphor is. Honestly, how did you get through grade school?"

"And your point is?"

"GAR!"

"Rachel, just tell me what a freaking metaphor is!"

"Look it up," Rachel snapped moodily, before resuming her reading.

**~TT~**

"What the hell is your problem, Karen?" Vic roared, as the said girl crossed her arms and shot him a steely glance. "Why do you always have to be such a control-freak?"

"I think you're talking about yourself, _Sparky_," Karen snapped.

"Did...you just call me...Sparky?" Vic asked.

"Erm...yeah, I dunno why, sorry," Karen muttered.

"No, no, it's fine, I just...felt like...I heard that before, or something," Vic said, shaking his head like a dog trying to rid his ears of water. "Umm...let's just...keep working."

"Right," Karen agreed.

**~TT~**

"What is that?" Kori asked curiously, as she and Toni filed into the science room. It was the only other class they had together, besides social studies.

"I have absolutely no bloody idea," Toni said, raising an already dramatically arched eyebrow as she warily inspected the object in question. "It looks like a car bomb."

"This is the NitroCream Brand G5," Mr. Warp said excitedly.

"Which is?" Isiah prompted.

"It's a device that uses liquid nitrogen to make ice cream," Mr. Warp answered.

"Ewww! We're making ice cream? That's like...beyond fattening! If I eat it, I'm going to gain millions of pounds!" Kitten whined.

"Not like it's going to make a difference," Toni sneered, and Kitten glowered.

"Shut up, freak!"

"Make me, you pompous, spoiled monstrosity! Oh, I'm sorry! Do I need to put that in simpler terms for you?"

"Girls!" Mr. Warp snapped, and both of them immediately stopped talking. "Now, if I _may_ continue..." Mr. Warp droned on and on about the boring scientific part of making liquid nitrogen ice cream while the class basically zoned out. "Now, who wants to give it a try?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good. Now, watch carefully...oh! And put on safety goggles!" Mr. Warp started to make liquid nitrogen ice cream, measuring carefully. He poured it into the strange device, and then began to pour in the liquid nitrogen. Steam billowed out, a faint, icy white.

_"Patiently, we-watched-you-all, waiting-for-our-moment-to-strike. You-forged-your-alliance. You-trusted-without-cause. And-finally, when-you-thought-your-world-was-safe...it-fell-apart-before-your-very-eyes. You-are-merely-pawns-in-a-game, and-you-have-played-your-part-perfectly."_ Oh no, Toni thought. No, not right now. That same mechanical voice...no, not now. Not while I'm in class. _There-is-nowhere-you-can-go-to-hide. And-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-to-stop-us. Each-small-victory-brings-us-closer-to-an-even-greater-prize. The-elimination-of-entire-generation-of-heroes. And-we-owe-it-all-to-you, Robin. _Robin? Who's Robin? _Together-you-may-be-formidable...but-apart? You-are-lost...powerless...mine._

_I groggily open my eyes, trying to make sense of the hazy world around me. Ugh. My head hurts like crazy, throbbing and pounding. Warbled voices attack my ears, merging together, creating a mish mash of sounds. I blink slowly and open my eyes a little wider. Everything's upside down and blood rushes to my head, which does not help my headache at all._

_I realize that I''m being held by a robot. I wriggle and squirm desperately, trying to get free from this nightmare come to life._

"_Ahhh...the goth one has awakened," says a sultry female voice. I turn and see a woman with harsh features and a crimson jumpsuit. I also see a boy with spiky black hair, a mask, and a ridiculous outfit cuffed and tied up, sitting on a platform in defeat, watching us with a downtrodden face. Others are on the floor, a boy with a red and yellow uniform and startlingly red hair, a boy with a blue uniform, a small boy wearing a white bodysuit with a minus sign on it, a blond boy with yellow skin, a boy with blue skin, a boy with a magenta and aquamarine suit, a boy that looks like a Japanese warrior, and a fish-looking thing wearing overalls, all unconscious._

_ "No," I whisper._

_The other people have regained consciousness and are immediately scooped up by more robots, but they still struggle valiantly, but their fighting is no match for these robots._

_ "Let us go!" I cry out, my voice ringing across the room. I hear laughter and glare at the low-life villains behind us._

"_You-are-not-in-a-position-to-bargain, my-dear," says a mechanized voice. I look and see a giant...brain. I shudder in disgust, and the robot tightens its grip._

_ "The I guess we'll have to fight our way out," says the blue guy._

_"How can you if you can't use your powers?" asks a cracked, weak voice. I turn and see an ancient man. I snarl at him and my eyes narrow. His withered mouth curves upward into a grin. Silently, he points his aged finger at more robots, and they come over to us with cuffs identical to the ones on traffic-light's hands. They snap them on my with a final clank. The cuffs weigh down on my arms, and I realize I won't be able to use my powers._ Powers? What powers?

_ "Why do you even want us?" I demand to know._

_ "We are eliminating a whole generation of heroes," a gorilla growls. "We are destroying the Teen Titans once and for all."_

_ "Oh?" I say with a smirk. "And how are you planning to do that?"_

"_Why-don't-we-give-you-a-little-demonstration," the brain says. Spotlights flood a row of shelves that I didn't see before. Two figures are standing like statues, their bodies twisted. One looks like a regular guy, but his face is one of sheer terror, his fists pounding against villain no one can see except him. The other is a wildebeest, and his mouth is frozen in a scream that will never be heard. I notice that they're both a ghastly shade of blue and realize they're frozen._

_ "You people are sick," I say through gritted teeth. "Absolutely sick."_

_ "Be quiet, insolent child," the lady in red orders._

_ "How could you do this?" says the boy with the flaming orange hair._

"_How? That was easy. Ve used a flash-freezing machine," she replies, and gestures her hand toward a truly terrible looking machine that gleams with evil._

_ "You are monsters," I spit._

"_No, Argent. _Argent? Who's Argent? _You are the monster," the woman says, her plump lips twisting into a sadistic smile. She turns to the brain. "I grow tired of this one's annoying chatter. Let us finish her."_

"_Annoying chatter?" I splutter indignantly. The robot started to move towards a towering transparent capsule. I start to kick it, but it keeps moving, unaware of my attacks._

"_Put me down!" I command, but no response. The robot dumps me in the capsule and seals it tight. I slam my body against the side, hoping to break free. The groaning of gears sends a feeling of dread into my stomach. The capsule begins to move down the conveyor and with each passing second I panic more and more. I smack my cuffs against the edge, but I know it's no use._

_My capsule is only two feet away from the freezer. I look desperately into all of their eyes, pleading for help. All of their mouths open in horror as my capsule stops. I close my eyes and swallow a wave of bile. I fling my head protectively over my head as a cloud of smoke descends down on me, and I hear screams from the boys below. I can feel my body start to freeze, and I can't move._

_ "You failed, leetle gurl."_

The last thing I remember before I pass out was the floor rushing to meet my face.

**Yay! It's done! Sorry for the late update...Shoot! I just realized that the chapters in this story have turned into a collection of small scenarios...I'll try to fix that...Anyway, I realized I forgot to mention something. So, the reason why only minor Titans are having flickers of memory is because when the Brotherhood of Evil erased their memories, they did a more thorough job on the main Titans than the honoraries, because most of the honoraries only had a few memories to do with the Titans. Hope that cleared things up a bit.**

**~lilmissf**


	5. Recognition

**Erm...hi there...I just realized I totally switched POV's last chapter...from third person to Argent's point of view...sorry 'bout that...*rubs head sheepishly* Anyway, new chappie! And this time, I promise, I will stick to third person point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. I'm not DC Comics or Warner Bros. I think you guys should know that by now.**

Toni stirred feebly as her eyes fluttered open. Her pupils dilated when she realized she was still on the floor in the science room, an everyone was staring at her. She moaned and clutched her head; it had begun to throb.

"Are you okay?" Isiah asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm..." Toni muttered, her crimson eyes meeting his deep chocolate ones. Instantly, an understanding passed between them: she had had another flicker of memory.

"Toni! You are...injured?" asked Kori worriedly.

"Yes, Miss Monetti, you should head on over to the nurse's office," Mr. Warp said.

"No, really, I'm fine...actually, yes, yes, I'll head on over there right now," Toni said, leaping to her feet, and rushing out the door.

"She's such a freak," Kitten said disdainfully.

"Shut up, Kitten," Isiah snapped.

**~TT~**

_This time it was different,_ Toni thought, as she walked down the uncharacteristically empty hallway. _This time...this time I actually saw a full memory. This is getting worse._ "I'm going crazy," she murmured, and let out a twisted grin. "I am going crazy. That's what I'm doing. Going crazy." She gripped her hair, gripped it so hard she was surprised the strands didn't separate from her scalp, and leaned against the wall, covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm going crazy. Oh, my God, why is this happening? Why me?" She took shallow gasps of air as a tear trickled down her cheek, leaving a shimmering track. "I'm even having my first mental breakdown. Just lovely."

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked, gently prying her hands away from her face. Toni's crimson eyes met bright blue eyes. Wally West's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, erm...yeah, I'm fine, thanks fo' asking," Toni mumbled, swiping at the tears that had clustered under her eyes. "Just...something...happened..."

"I get it," Wally said sincerely. Wally West? Being _sincere_? Yeah, right. "You don't really want to talk about it."

"Yeah," Toni muttered, looking down at her feet and squirming uncomfortably. The truth was, she _did_ want to talk about it. Not with Wally. But with Isiah. Because he understood what was going on. He _knew._ "Uh, don't mean to sound like a total goody-goody when I say this, but...why aren't you in class?"

"Oh, umm..." Wally stammered, a light flush spreading across his freckled cheekbones. "Well...I, err...had some business to take care of."

"Like...what?" Toni asked suspiciously, noting the lockers around them, afraid he was going to vandalise one of them. Garth's, Kitten's, Jade's, Rachel's, Jeni's, and Vic's. "Are you doing something t' make fun of my mates?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Wally cried. "It's just...I mean...it's personal."

"Gotcha. Well, erm...nice talking to you, Wally," Toni said, after an awkward pause, and the duo continued on in their separate ways.

**~TT~**

"Why, if it isn't Isiah Crockett!" Nurse Connie said, giving him a warm smile after taking off her glasses. She had honey-coloured hair and bright green eyes that could make anyone feel relaxed. "What can I help you with, m'dear?"

"Oh, nothing much, really, I just checked to see if Toni was feeling better," Isiah mumbled.

"Toni? Toni Monetti? Is something wrong?" Nurse Connie asked, clearly confused.

"Well, yes, kind of...I mean, she fainted and class and said she was coming to see you..." Isiah trailed off, equally confused.

"Why, Toni didn't come in here at all today!" Nurse Connie exclaimed.

"Uhhh...are you sure?" Isiah stammered.

"Hon, I've been in here all day. And Toni...well, she's kinda hard to miss," Nurse Connie admitted. Isiah felt his body temperature start to heat up. Even the teachers thought Toni looked like a freak! It wasn't fair!

"Oh. She must've gone somewhere else, then," Isiah said quickly. "I'll go look for her." Quickly, he spun on his heel and rushed out of the room before the flustered nurse could get another word out.

**~TT~**

"OH MY GOD!" Kitten's high-pitched shriek-squeal resonated in the long hallway. "OH. MY. GOD!"

"WHAT?" Tara hollered back, rushing over to her best friend. "WHAT IS IT?" She stopped dead when she saw what Kitten was looking at. "EHMAGAWD! **(A/N: Lol, Clique reference. Lisi Harrison owns, not moi.)** NOOOO WAY!"

"YES WAY!" Kitten squealed, and the two blondes jumped up and down in joy.

"What's going on?" Koma asked calmly, her eyes narrowed as she sidled up to her friends. Then her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. "Oh. My. GOD!"

"I know, right?" Kitten squealed excitedly.

"Okay, you guys are giving me a _major_ headache from all of your squealing," Jade growled, as she walked briskly towards them. "What are you all riled up about?" Then she stopped, her mouth falling open into a horrified gape as she stared at the sign on the wall. "EWWWW! No way! They're having a _prom_? URGH! GROSS!"

Kitten, Koma, and Tara immediately stopped freaking out and stared at the raven-haired beauty. "Did you just say 'ew' and 'prom' in the same sentence?" Kitten demanded angrily. Jade just shrugged, tossing a length of hair over her shoulder.

"I don't do dances. At all," Jade answered contemptuously. "It's stupid and shallow. End of story."

"How can you say that?" Tara demanded, brushing a strand of hair out of her right eyes. "Uh...hello! It's like, a perfect excuse to go shopping, PLUS all the boys will be falling over themselves to ask us to prom, PLUS we get to dance with them! What could be better?"

"Hmm...I dunno, let me think," Kitten answered, tapping a manicured index finger on her lip. "If...I went with the cutest boy in school?"

"Richard?" Jade asked skeptically. "Don't you already have a boyfriend, Kitten?"

"Urgh. I'll dump Fang when Richie-poo asks me to prom," Kitten snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"What if he doesn't ask you?" Jade countered. Kitten's icy eyes narrowed.

"He's GOING TO ASK ME!" she screeched. "There's no way he _wouldn't_ ask me! I mean, who wouldn't kill themselves to take _me_ to prom?"

**~TT~**

"Hey, guys! Did you hear the news? There's a prom this Friday night!" Kole practically reeked of excitement. "Oh, no! That means I only have three days left to get a dress!"

"I'm not going," Rachel said morbidly.

"Why not?" Kole whined.

"A, no one will ask me, B, I never, EVER dance, and C, because I just don't to. Satisfied?" she snapped.

"I think I might go," Karen said nonchalantly, swirling her spoon listlessly in her raspberry yogurt. "I just need someone to ask me."

"Why do you not ask a boy to go to this 'prom' with you?" Kori inquired.

Karen shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Kori."

"I am confused," Kori said.

"You're not the only one," Jeni said, as she slammed her tray down on the table, making all of the girls jump in surprise. She pulled a scarlet rose, just about to bloom, out of her purple school bag. "I found another one of these."

"But it's so romantic!" Kole pouted. "I don't know what the problem is!"

"The problem," Jeni snarled viciously. "Is that the person put it _inside_ my locker. Which means they know my locker combination."

"Oh," Kole said in surprise. "That changes things."

"No duh it does." Jeni positively bristled with anger. "When I find out who did this, I'll-"

"Oh! I have forgotten to tell you something very important!" Kori interrupted. "Toni collapsed in Science!" There were gasps all around.

"Collapsed? Is she alright? What was wrong?" Rachel asked urgently.

"She...faded?" Kori said slowly, her brow contracting.

"Fainted?" Karen asked. "Is that what you meant!"

"Yes! She did the fainting," Kori answered.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense! Is she okay?" Jeni snapped.

"I believe she is. She was going to visit the nurse," Kori replied.

"Something very strange has been going on with Toni lately," Kole remarked thoughtfully, taking a sip of lemonade and wincing when the sour, tangy taste stimulated her taste buds.

"I wonder if it's family issues," Karen mused.

"No, I don't think so," Rachel shook her head. "Toni's very blunt and open about things like that. Remember the whole situation with her dad kicking her and her mom out? She told us every little detail if we asked."

"Which we did not," Kori pointed out. 

"That's not the point," Jeni said, rolling her eyes. "The point is, we've gotta find out what's up with Toni!"

Karen shook her head. "The girl just needs some personal space. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"But when will she be ready?" Rachel asked grimly.

**~TT~**

"Thought I might find you here," Isiah said softly. Toni didn't even look up as she dipped her brush into a bit of light blue paint.

"You're like a mind-reader now," Toni replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Only with you, though," Isiah murmured, and a vivid blush spread across Toni's swallow cheeks. "So...you had another flash of memory, right?"

"Erm...yeah, but I think...I think...I might be going insane," Toni mumbled.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Isiah fought to keep his voice calm and level.

"Well, usually when you start to hear voices in your head, and you see a brain in a jar along with a talking monkey, it's a sign you need some serious help," Toni answered, unsmiling, continuing to paint a picture of her being enveloped by thick mist while pounding on the wall of a glass tube.

"Well...erm..." Isiah said, not sure what to say.

"It's fine. I just...don't know how to deal with it. I mean, if you asked for help, people would haul you off to a mental institution," Toni shrugged. "I mean, all of these...these flashes...their getting worse. I can recognize people now."

"Wait, you _recognized_ people?" Isiah asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. I recognized you."

**LAME CLIFFIE! So, did you like it? Please review! This chapter will probably be over soon...maybe three or four more chapters? **

**~lilmissf**


	6. Romantic Questions

***rubs back of head ashemedly* Er...sorry about the wait. I've had a lot to do...no, seriously. But, I just got onto summer break, so more time to update! Only a couple of chapters left. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.**

"Oh, not _again!_" Jeni said furiously, slamming her locker shut. It was early in the morning on Wednesday, and there were only two more nights until prom.

"Not again what?" Rachel asked, clearly bored. "Another rose?" Jeni threw her a weird look.

"Ermm...yeah, how'd you know?" she asked, in a slight undertone.

Rachel shrugged. "Just a lucky guess."

"Oh...okay...but, back to my point, the person _also_ left a note," Jeni snapped.

"And it says?" asked Rachel, not really caring.

"'Meet me at the back of the school at four,'" Jeni read.

"It's a stupid joke. Don't go," Rachel said, and closed her locker.

"I think I will...y'know, just to find out who's doing this..." Jeni said vaguely, and walked away.

**~TT~**

_Hey, Kole?_ Joey signed. _Could I...ask you something?_

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kole whispered, putting down her pencil. They were in the library, working on researching France. Their project was due on Friday. She looked at Joey, her wide cobalt eyes expectant and curious.

_I was...well, I was wondering...I mean...uhh..._ Joey signed, blushing furiously. _You know...how...there's a...prom...on Friday night?_

"Yeah," Kole said, excitement creeping into her voice.

_I kind of wanted...to ask you...well...would you maybe...I mean it's okay if you don't want to...but..._

"Joey, just spit it out!" Kole said forcefully, but not unkindly.

_Right. Will...will you go to prom with me?_

"What?" Kole managed to get out, dumbfounded.

_I mean if you don't want to go...I'm so stupid, you're probably already going with someone else._

"Are you kidding me?" Kole shrieked giddily. "I would love to go!"

_Really?_ Jericho asked.

"Really," the pink-haired teen replied, and they both smiled. **(A/N: SQUEEE! *Eh hem* right..sorry...the story.)**

**~TT~**

"I swear, this project is going to kill me o' somethin'," Toni muttered as she worked. Then she frowned slightly. Isiah, clearly asleep, had his head on the desk, snoring softly. Deep eggplant colored circles dominated the skin under his eyes. "Oi. Isiah! We got to work! The project's due only a couple of days away. Come on, Isiah! Wake up!"

"Urgh..." a muffled groan was the only response. Toni began shaking him gently.

"Come on. Up you go, lad," Toni murmured, shaking him harder.

"Five minutes longuhh..." Isiah moaned.

"No," Toni snapped, and slapped him **(A/N: Oh no she didn't!)** gently, but it was hard enough, and Isiah's coffee brown eyes snapped open.

"Toni!" he spluttered, sitting up.

"Sorry," the silver-skinned girl shrugged, "but you didn't seem to be returning to consciousness anytime soon, Sleeping Beauty."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night...and I was just so...tired..." Isiah fumbled with his words.

"Oh?" Toni arched a thin black eyebrow. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well...err...I had a really scary nightmare...and I couldn't go back to sleep..." Isiah murmured.

"I know I'm being nosy, but wot was it about?" Toni asked.

"Well, there was this lady in a red suit, and she was following me in...Morocco, I think...and she kept twisting her body in impossible positions...and it was just...horrible," he finished.

"Did she speak in a...Russian accent?" Toni inquired further, her brows now furrowed deeply.

"Uh, yeah. How did you-" Isiah asked.

"I know her, too," Toni interrupted. "It wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory flicker, like th' one's I've been having. Though, it is interesting tha' it manifests itself in different ways for different people."

"But why is this happening?" Isiah asked, clearly frustrated, running a rough, calloused hand through his short brown hair.

"If I did, Isiah, I wouldn't be considering hauling myself off to an asylum," Toni smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, and her tone was dry and humorless.

**~TT~**

"So, Angel," Wally said, propping his feet up on the desk idly. "Who're you going with?"

"Excuse me?" Angel asked, raising and eyebrow, looking up from her extensive research.

"The prom. Who're you going with?" Wally asked again.

"That's a really stupid question," the girl snapped.

"Why?" Wally asked, giving her a pouty look.

"Don't make that look at me. It's ridiculous," Angel said, getting back to her work.

"Fine. But seriously, who are you going with?"

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Just tell me!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"...no..."

"Jesus, Wally, you are an IDIOT! My BOYFRIEND, Alan, is taking me."

"Oh. Right."

"So who are you going with, Mr. Playboy?" 

"Uhmm...I haven't asked her yet," Wally said, a light blush creeping onto his freckled cheeks.

"Oh? Well? Who is it? Kitten?"

"God, no."

"Tara?"

"Also a no."

"Well, how about Koma?"

"Ew. 'Nuff said."

"Jade, then?"

"Well...maybe...but, no, Roy's already going to ask her."

"Seriously? He's going to get his ass kicked."

"I know, right?"

**~TT~**

"Are you doing the 'going to the prom,' Richard?" Kori asked softly.

"What?" Richard asked, not really paying attention, his mind in another world.

'

"Are you doing the-"

"RICHIE-POO!" a shrill voice shrieked as Kitten stomped over. "I am so tired of waiting! I've been waiting for, like, a day! When are you going to ask me to the prom?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Richard asked, aghast.

"Well, why wouldn't you? Any boy would kill for this honor!" Kitten snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but I already have a date to prom," Richard said wildly.

"Oh, really?" Kitten snarled. "Well? Who is it? Jade? Tara? Koma? I'm going to KILL them for stealing MY Richie-poo away from-"

"It's Kori," Richard said, blurting out the first name he could think of. Kitten gasped and Kori squealed.

"WHAT?" the blonde yelled, her face screwing up in anger.

"Pardon? Are my ears doing the deceiving?" Kori uttered softly, her eyes wide with happiness.

"Kitten, if you'll excuse us, we have to...uhh...figure out what type of flower we want to use for our corsages!" Richard blurted out.

"I can't believe you would pick _her_ over _me_! It's ridiculous!" Kitten snarled shrilly. "URGH!" Then she leaned down towards Kori. "This is not over," she hissed, before stomping angrily over to Spyder.

"I guess you were doing the 'kidding,'" Kori said dejectedly, breaking the silence.

"No! I mean...I was, but, Kori...I just realized...I actually like you a lot. So...will you go to the prom with me?"

"Oh, Richard! Of course I will!" **(A/N: I'm sorry. I'm really bad at doing RobStar.)**

**~TT~**

"So, Jade," Roy said, flashing her his famous grin. "You? Me? The prom? I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something pretty."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Roy asked incredulously.

"I said no," Jade snapped, rolling her bright green eyes.

"Why not? Anyone would kill to go with me."

"You're so full of yourself it's sickening," the black-haired girl smirked.

"Then who are you going with?" Roy demanded.

"No one. I just don't want to go. It's so...shallow," Jade shrugged.

"Okay. Well, if you think it's shallow, you just insulted pretty much everyone in this school," Roy pointed up.

"I don't give a da-"

"Look, why won't you go with me? 

"Because you're an egotistical maniac who's head is bigger than his neck can hold."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes. That's what _everyone_ thinks of you, Roy. And your little friends, too."

"What if I can prove you wrong?"

"How?"

"Just give me a chance. Let me take you to the dance. Just one night."

"..."

"Please?"

"Wow, Roy Harper actually begging? I should videotape this moment. Okay. Fine. One night to prove to me that you're more than an air-headed idiot."

**I'll update quick, I promise. Please review!**

**~lilmissf**


End file.
